sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Saegon Military Vehicles
As a vast power, the Saegon Empire utilizes a variety of vehicles both ground and naval. As the Empire must fill an assortment of rolls, the diversity of these machines can range from uncomparable to wheels instead of tracks. These models are listed from earliest to latest. Tanks The Saegon have a close relationship with tanks. The majority of the population have driven, or at least ridden in, a tank at some point in their lives. Trillions of soldiers are part of tank crews and tank production lines, further solidating the bond. This relationship is also historical: The War for Tror was won by the use of the T-93 Basic Tank and was used until the Saegon reached space, where they began to regularly update their armored units. * T-93 Basic Tank ** First ever fully developed tank. * T-93A ** Heavy armor T-93. * T-94 Scouter ** Fast light hover skiff. * T-95 Advanced Combat Vehicle ** Heavy armored. * T-96 ** Based on early versions of the T-93, the T-96 is the fastest tank in the Saegon Empire. However, it is also the lightest armored and least offensive. ** It is mainly used for securing spice land routes. * T-97 ** With mine destroyers, a reinforced shield, and guns able to take on even the sturdiest of city defenses, the T-97 is the go-to tank for the Saegon Armed Forces. ** Most common tank in the military. * T-100 ** Normally this vehicle would be called the T-98, the successor to the T-97, but its role as the largest and most powerful tank ever made by the Saegon Empire has earned the name of T-100. ** The heavy cost of both construction and transportation to a battle means this tank is, while now a common sight in the military, always in smaller numbers than it's predecessor the T-97. Transports * FTT - F'ortified '''T'roop 'T'ransport ** The Fortified Troop Transport is the heavy transport of the Saegon Army. It is used to absorb as much fire as possible, leaving the troops it carries to deploy unharmed. ** It also utilizes an anti-missile laser system, defeating enemy anti-tank capabilities. * T-96CC ** Because of its lightness, the T-96 tank was recrafted into the T-96CC ('C'ivilian C'lass')' ** This change removed the weapons, shortened the legs, and replaced the infrared detection software with standard headlights. * Saegon FTV - '''F'ast''' T'rack' V'ehicle ** The Fast Track Vehicle can hold 4 passengers with enough room for storage. Meant for civilian exploration, it's become a common vehicle in the Armed Forces. ** The FTV has become an extremely common sight since its implementation into the Armed Forces. ** Soldiers use the FTV for everything from scouting an area to traveling to the local city. Water-Based Vessels * Spacecraft * SC-1 ** The '''S'tandard C'ruiser was the first spacefaring vessel ever launched by the Saegon. It acted as their sole craft for five years before their new navies and models finally began to form. * SC-2 ** A newer prototype model of the SC-1 that was meant to replace it's predecessor. The outbreak of wars and increased need for speed, armor, and firepower dissolved the project. * AC-15 ** The '''A'ttack 'C'ruiser-15 was the replacement of the aging SC-1. It could handle bomber and fighter duties, invasion of planets, or be used simply as an all-around ship for both civilians and soldiers. * Spotter ** A scouting ship, built for light reconnaissance. ** Before the Saegon developed further travel capabilities and scanning devices, the Spotter acted as the Empires eyes and ears before an invasion. ** Due to its now defunct role, few Spotters outside of museums remain, and collectors will spend millions to get their hands (or other grabbing limbs) on them. * P-Patroller ** The 'P'lanetary-Patroller, or '''PP, is used by police and security forces in the orbit of planets. ** It's fast and light, meant for chasing down criminals, not warfare. ** They're equipped with EMP weapons and laser weapons, one for disabling, the other for last resort destruction. * AC-16 ** Despite advanced systems, improved firepower, and increased durability, the AC-16 failed to replace the ever-popular AC-15 due to its bulky body and flying style. ** This outcome prompted the birth of the AC-17, which succeeded in replacing both the 15 and 16. * AC-17 ** The Saegon Attack Cruiser 17 is a feat of engineering, able to deal the attack of a small battleship and take on the damage of a large one. ** Its production cost is astronomically low, and now millions are being manufactured for all Saegon to wage war. ** The AC-17 is strictly for the Saegon only. Aliens found in possession of the ship are to be terminated on sight, unless allied, in which case they're sent for trial to their home faction. ** * PBD ** The 'P'lanetary 'B'ulldozing 'D'estroyer is how the Saegon flatten and terraform worlds unfit for their species survival. ** These ships utilize 3 powerful beams, capable of disintegrating entire hillsides. ** 2 smaller, more accurate lasers and a pair of graspers for moving large objects like boulders or crashed ships are also present. ** This ship is lightly armored and has little means of defense, as its weapons are all aimed down for terraforming purposes and cannot track fast-moving targets. ** They're found en masse in Saegon invasion fleets. The First Fleet alone has 200. * Ripper-class Battleship ** The heaviest, largest, and most fearsome battleship in the Saegon Empire. Coined "The spear of the navy." for its spearhead-like design, this ship can take incredible damage while dishing out the same. ** The Ripper is widely feared for its abilities in combat, and account for the most kills in every battle and fleet they're present for. ** * Zal-class shuttle ** This shuttle can carry 14 soldiers with enough room for weapons and armor. ** Developed on Kalci. ** Named after High Senator Zal. * SC-3 ** A current effort to revive the Standard Cruiser project by the Minoebelce Corporation. ** The project is costly and expected to be less than successful due to the AC-17's popularity. ** Despite the challenge, Minoebelce's CEO is keen on the project's completion. * Starhammer-class Command Supercraft ** The Starhammer is the largest and most powerful ship in the Saegon Empire. ** The ship contains firepower rivaling that of whole factions. ** It is High Senators Federn & Tryheks flagship, who use the vessel to lead the Saegons efforts for galactic conquest. ** There is only one of this ship, as it required a decade to build and billions in resources. ** It is the most expensive project the Saegon have ever enacted to date.